


I Always Make Such Expensive Mistakes

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massive Cock, Nipple Pumps, Sounding, big belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link hears some unfortunate news.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	I Always Make Such Expensive Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been around since the beginning you know how flakey I can be but I actually wrote something today lol. I already have some major points I want to hit and I'm starting to wonder if it should just be one big fic to get it all out instead of little ones like I've been doing. We'll see.

Spring was slowly turning into Summer and with it came the heat. It was still early in the year but by midday the heat had already crept into the castle. Link had every window and the balcony doors open, a light breeze making the curtains flutter, but it wasn't enough.

Ganon was busy like usual. He was the king and couldn't stop his duties, even in this heat. Word had gotten out of Link's new collar. Most people just saw it as a necklace, Zelda had something similar, but the elders knew and they weren't happy. It was just another thing to make them hate him. Link just kept to their rooms. He wasn't in the mood to exchange words with an elder in the hall so he was staying away. Hopefully they'd get over themselves soon.

As for right now, Link was trying to stay cool. He was doing a pretty poor job of it. It was boring staying in their rooms so he turned to the one thing he loved down most, sex. He was starting to wonder if he should take up a real hobby. Like knitting.

As it was, he was currently kneeling on the bed, a large dildo in his ass and pumps on his nipples. He had been at it for a few hours. The purple potion wasn't one that would wear off so he was still stuck never achieving climax. He liked it though, it allowed him to stay like this for longer.

He had learned after that first night, that he wouldn't be stuck at that point of pleasure forever. Once he calmed down, the pleasure ebbed away until it was gone, only to spike back up during the next sexual act.

Link groaned as he pumped his nipples more. They were already sore from last night. Ganon had been lavishing over his nipples all night, licking and sucking at them until they were bruised. He had also been fucking him the whole time. After the first night using the potions, Ganon had returned his cock to it's normal size. Link didn't argue, it was Ganon's body. However, only a few days later he had noticed that Ganon had taken some of the potion. Not as much as the first time but he did increase the size of his cock. It made Link grin. Ganon had said that the size was for Link but in the end Ganon liked having a bigger cock. And last night, Link was sure Ganon had again taken some of the potion without telling him. His cock had felt huge in his ass. He'd have to ask when he got back.

Link whined as he tugged at his aching cock. He was so hard and desperate, bouncing on the dildo a bit. Maybe if he shifted off of his knees he could get it deeper. HE shifted until he got his legs out from under him then sat fully on the toy. Link gasped as it was pushed deeper and he pressed a hand to the bulge.

He wished it was Ganon's cock. No matter the size, he would prefer his cock over everything else. Unfortunately he couldn't have it all the time so he was making do with what he had.

He took off the pumps and whined as he played with his nipples. What he would give to have a hot, throbbing cock inside him right now.

He heard the door open and perked up. Ganon was back! He stood and slipped the dildo out as he went to go great him. Ganon was removing his boots and when he saw Link naked he stopped and stared. "Hello love." Link grinned as he walked over to kiss him.

"Mm, entertaining yourself?"

"Yes but it's never as good as the real thing." He giggled.

"I see." Ganon chuckled and stood, shrugging off his jacket. Link helped and hung it up for him.

"I have a question for you?"

"Okay." Ganon walked into his office.

"Have you been taking more of the yellow potion?" Link watched gleefully as Ganon blushed. "I knew it! You do like having a bigger cock."

"Link.."

"There's no shame in it. Does it make you feel more powerful?" He teased. Ganon suddenly picked him up, making Link squeal. He was kissed hungrily and he moaned against Ganon's lips. Ganon sucked on his tongue and bit his bottom lip, making Link groan. " _Fuck_."

"Yes it does make me feel more powerful." A happy side affect of that potion was that when Ganon's cock was soft, it looked the same size as before. It was only big when hard. He was grateful for that, he didn't need people staring any more then they already did.

He lied Link on the bed and stood back to continue undress. Link lied back and watched him, one hand tease a swollen nipple, one hand rubbing at his gaping hole. Ganon watched him with a mix of affection, love and lust in his eyes. He loved Link so god damn much, and see him happy made him happy. Free from his clothing, he stroked his cock to full hardness. "Will you take more?" Link asked, staring at his cock. Ganon had to think, without any potion his cock was twelve inches long, right now though, with how much he had taken over the last few weeks, it was starting to push closer to twenty five. They both blushed as Link crawled forward to lick at his leaking tip. "I love when your cock fills me up, stretches me open and press deep inside." Ganon bit back a moan as Link teased a finger at his slit. "I wanna feel it grow inside me. Can I feel that my love?" He slipped a finger slowly inside Ganon's slit, just the tip of his index finger. Ganon shuddered and rocked his hips, pushing Link's finger deeper inside. They both gasped, Link unable to look away. He kept fingering his slit, watching his cock pulse.

"Yes, you can feel it grow." He didn't move though until Link was satisfied. They'd have to explore that later. Ganon went over to where the potions were kept and he grabbed the right one. He poured out five tablespoons and drank it. He then walked back over and pulled Link into his arms as he sat on the bed. His cock rubbed against Link's and he moaned. "How long had you been playing with yourself?"

"Hours." He moaned and gripped Ganon's shoulders. Ganon shifted Link and lined himself up, slowly pushing into him. Link cried out as he was stretched open, his hole clenching around Ganon's cock. He groaned and buried himself deep inside. Link rubbed at the bulge and grinned. His grind suddenly turned into a gasp as Ganon's cock started to grow. Link arched his back. "You're so deep, oh fuck, I think you're in my intestines." He shook was the pleasure. Ganon kissed him slowly before he started to move his hips. Link groaned, loving the feeling of Ganon's cock rubbing inside him.

His pace quicken, Ganon physically moving Link up and down his cock as he pounded into him. He was always so tight around him. Link's pleasure mounted but never crested and he both loved and hated it. It was why he loved not being able to cum.

Ganon fucked him for hours, his pleasure only growing to a point where he might pass out. He warned Ganon. "And don't you dare stop!" He shook in Ganon's arms as he came hard, his cock throbbing so intensely inside him. Link did pass out, like he had said, and Ganon didn't stop. He kept fucking him until Link woke with a moan. "More more please." He thrashed on the bed as Ganon slammed his cock into him, cumming again. He finally stilled but didn't pull out. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course my love." He held Link against him, back to chest, his cock still buried deep inside him. Link rubbed at his swollen belly.

"I'm so full of cum.' He mumbled, his cock twitching. Ganon's cock was still throbbing. "I feel so good."

"Good, that's all I want." They both slowly fell asleep.

When Link woke it was morning, Ganon was gone. He whined, disappointed but he had to get over it. He slowly stood and stretched, feeling his body ache pleasantly. He went into the bathroom to clean up. He filled the tub and climbed in. Sitting in the warm water he let his hand wander between his legs to feel his abused hole. He blushed when he felt how open he was, the rim puffy. He bit his lip and rubbed at it, moaning softly.

He spent a few hours pleasuring himself in the bath before getting dressed. It was a touch cooler out and he could see storm clouds in the distance. It looked like it was going to rain. He ate a light lunch and went out into the castle. Maybe Zelda was free and they could spar. He was slowly learning how to sword fight. He paused when he heard two elders speaking. "I have not stopped in my search for a bride. His Majesty deserves the best, not that.. filth Link."

"I agree and have also been searching.Though far, Lorule is an option. Princess Hilda is still unwed and a perfect match in my opinion."

"We should send a message to her, see if she is eager to marry." Link hid as they passed. The elders were still looking, even though Ganon said they had stopped? He had to tell Ganon but as he turned he ran into Zelda.

"Oh! Link." She smiled, her warm hands on his shoulders. "How are you?'

"G-good."

Zelda frowned. "You don't sound good. Did something happen?"

"I- I heard the elders talking, they're still looking for a bride for Ganon."

Her frowned only grew. "Come on, we'll find Ganon to tell him."

They found Ganon and Link explained what he had over heard. He was furious but when he confronted the elders about it, it was too late. The letter had already been sent by boat to Lorule. There was nothing they could do but wait.


End file.
